Tarboy: Return Of The Revenged
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It has been 10 years since the last attack of a creature that was created out of tar, rose from the tar pit and attacked the Fat Cat Co, and after he was melted, everyone soon has forgotten all about him and continued with their jobs. Until one day, a strange human, an actual human, has arrived in their world and decided to change the ways that the bosses have arranged for them.
1. Prologue: The Story Begins

It was an average night in the modern city.

A grandpa figure was reading his nephew one of his books for the peaceful night, as he was in his bed, listening politely to him reading his favorite book that he likes to read about until he finished reading the book.

He gently closed the book gently, as his nephew was relaxing in his bed, with his covers up to his neck, feeling warm through the night.

But that wasn't the end of the prologue that is the beginning of the story.

" _Let me tell you a real hero, my boy._ " the grandpa figure spoke fondly, as his beloved nephew listened to him. "His name is Tarboy, nothin' like you've seen before."

" _Once, there was these rich Fat Cats, Grunt, Blunt, and Cu-_ " he paused thoughtfully as he tried remembering the third guy's name.

He shrugged when he couldn't remember that guy's name.

" _I can't remember the last one._ "

The nephew shrugged along with him because he doesn't know anything about this third guy's name either.

" _See, they rule the world with their greed, their slaves worked day and night in the mines._ " the grandfather continued, as his nephew listened to his story.

" _Doing what?_ " the nephew asked eagerly, sounding curious.

" _Working!_ " the grandpa exclaimed.

" _They clinked, and they clanked, and they pushed, and they pulled, and their limbs kept rusting and their joints were sore. And they clinked, and they clanked, and they pushed, and they pulled, and they've worked, and they've worked._ "

" _Gosh._ " the nephew softly replied.

" _Until one day, the Fat Cats found a new and improved way of killing the ground,_ " the grandpa continued, as his nephew listened to him telling his story. " _And they chopped up the slaves, and they just threw them away._ "

" _Um, where?_ " the nephew curiously asked, sounding curious and confused.

" _Into the tarpit, my boy!_ " the grandpa exclaimed, as the nephew jolted slightly from the sudden exclaim.

" _Into the tar! Where they sank, and they melted, but they didn't die! Their memory chips survived and infused with the tar! They all hunger for revenge of their horrid, shitwritten-_ "

" _You swore!_ " the nephew exclaimed, interrupting his grandfather from his story.

" _Shut up, Billy!_ " the grandfather harshly exclaimed, pointing a finger at him as he instantly went quiet when he snapped at him.

" _Anyways, out of the tar came the boy made of tar, he called himself "Tarboy," and boy was he mad._ "

" _All of his mind was filled with the pain of millions of robot slaves._ " the grandfather continued, as Billy listened quietly to him.

" _For he was them, a million murdered robot souls and every one of them wanting revenge._ "

A moment of silence as Billy felt more curious by the minute.

" _So what happens then?_ " Billy asked, sounding curious.

" _A fantastic, blastic, elastical battle between the rich and the Tarboy!_ " the grandfather exclaimed happily as if he had seen it all with his own eyes.

" _You wanna hear about a real hero, Billy?_ "

Billy only replied by scooting down into his bed from underneath the covers, shaking his head side to side, as if he is saying, no, quietly as he listened to his grandfather.

" _It all began at the water cooler,_ " the grandfather began, before his memory as he fondly remembers came to him.

A flashback happened and it showed three people, one of them talking while smoking a cigarette, as the other two was listening to him until he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, and sarcastically said something, making the other two laugh with him, about his joke that he said.

Meanwhile, two black hands connected to arms opened a value that leads to the water cooler, squeezing through the tight opening and going through the pipe.

The guy in the middle continued talking, and one of the guys poured himself a cup of water from the water cooler, which is filling up with tar, as one of them glanced back at the one that was talking, blinking in confusion.

Then, the mysterious liquid inside started to bubble up more, splattering a bit along the sides, as the three robots backed up in fear when all three noticed the tar inside the water cooler, worried about what could lurk inside that water cooler.

Suddenly, the water cooler exploded, as something launched right out of it, landing behind the three of them, growling fiercely at them when its head whipped around at them, as the three of them screamed in horror, as their screams sounded like an electronic shriek when eye to eye with the creature.

Tarboy attacked the other two of the coworkers, like the one that was talking escaped, screaming like a little girl as he left the two with Tarboy, as he destroyed the two.

Then, three guard robots appeared and got ready to attack Tarboy, as Tarboy got ready to attack back.

But failed since Tarboy is stronger than anyone else that has typically met him, as the robot that was merely talking to the other two that unfortunately didn't survive from the fierce attack, escaped into the building, as Tarboy followed after him.

They were chased into the bosses' building, where they control the world in their hand, while Tarboy was right behind him, nipping at his heels.

When Tarboy entered the building, everything surrounding him went black, as if someone closed the door behind his back, as he just stood there in the middle, cautiously glancing around for any signs of attack from anybot that is around that could attack him, or anything that lurks inside.

But there was a creature inside.

Besides the smell of destroyed robot slaves and oil dripping everywhere, there was a being outside of the smells and metal.

A being that can defeat Tarboy in one single move in the darkness.

Before it could attack, however, a different door opened in the distances, while the two creatures glanced at who or whatever opened the door, while there were the sounds of music coming through headphones.

The lights clicked on and revealed a robot janitor, listening to music while sweeping the ground, as Tarboy glanced at whoever is behind their back, to see the creature that was going to attack him, frozen in its place with its hands out of Tarboy's head level, as Tarboy looked shocked to see it behind, that was going to snap his neck.

He glanced back at the janitor, as he was just sweeping the ground while tapping his foot, not even noticing about what is going on, until he opened his eyes, to see both Tarboy and the creature, as his jaw dropped, before blinking in confusion and turned the lights off.

There were sounds of banging, crashing, scratching, and some sorts of noises that echoed through the building until there was a sickening crack, followed by a sound that a body landed on the ground.

" _So did he beat the bad guys?_ " Billy asked, sounding curious about the story.

" _I'm afraid not._ " the grandpa answered. " _The Fat Cats were cunning. They had figured out his weakness and led him straight into their trap._ "

The memory came back, as Tarboy was sneaking deeper into the building, until a blue light flashed on from above, to see the same robot that he was chasing, along with other robots in a line right side by side with him.

" _Tarboy…_ " the one that he was chasing hissed softly, as the rest watched without making any expressions, as Tarboy stood there, gazing up at them.

Before long, a sound of a button being pressed beeped along the building, as heaters were turned on, the feeling of hotness rising up to boiling temperature, heating up Tarboy.

The same robot stood there, smoking a cigarette as the other robots laughed evilly, just smirking as the watched Tarboy.

Tarboy collapsed to his front, as strings of tar dripped off of him, as he was melting to nothing.

Reaching up with one arm, his hissed a single line as the robots watched, before he melted into a puddle, " _ **I… Will… Get… Our… Revenge…!**_ "

After he was melted into a puddle, a single tar bubble popped out of the puddle, disappearing into the air, in one of the shafts.

Billy, however, looked confused that curious.

As if there is more to the story than what he listened to.

" _But if he melted and the bad guys got away, then how do you know all of this, grandpa?_ " Billy asked, sounding confused as his grandfather had his back turned against him, sighing gently.

" _Because every foul deed leaves a stain on this world, Billy._ " his grandfather answered, as he reached up to a shelf that he specifically told his nephew to not to reach up and gently pulled down a jar, that is filled with a strange black liquid like substance inside.

" _And despite all of the sins of the weaker men, there'll be someone left to clean up their mess._ "

He turned around to Billy while carrying the jar in his left hand, as Billy recognized the liquid inside.

" _But you know what?_ " he continued, glancing up at Billy's eyes, as he stared eye to eye with him.

" _I think a piece of Tarboy escaped that day, that he's out there. Somewhere searching for the rest of his body._ "

He lifted the jar up to his face, sounding determined to rise Tarboy from the grave.

" _And when it's found, our masters will see their ruin on the day that Tarboy, is complete once more!_ "

So, that year on, the two continued to search for the bubble that contains Tarboy to finally let him have his revenge for the mess that the bosses have created havoc on, but, had no go of finding the black bubble.

But, a new story comes in, starting… with a human female.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival Of Rust City

A female was walking down the muggy streets of a town.

A town filled with misery, sadness, and abandoned.

She has lightly tanned almond skin complexion, long hazelnut hair that is at the bottom to the middle of her back, with multi-colored wires in series of hues on the left-hand side of the head, and steel blue eye color, with a metallic optic with the metal that covers her eyeball, to her socket.

She is wearing a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo garment with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the lowest part of the sweater.

The female is also wearing a pair of blue jeans that is down to her ankles, with light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces.

Stephanie was wandering along the road on her historic street that she used to walk on when she was considerably younger than her normal self, until someone else came into her existence, changing everyone's lives horribly.

Stephanie continued to walk along the road to her hometown, thinking of another way to save this town from the terrible current president that was immediately elected after the previous one just quit suddenly.

She wandered by a passage and when she was about halfway past the alley, she immediately smelled oil and grime coming from down that area.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and glanced down the passage that she smelled the odors are coming from, filled with confusion and curiosity.

The alley was dark, with steam blowing everywhere, like an eerie entrance to any haunted house that might frighten people.

Rather, of reminding her of the same haunted house that she visited back in the earlier adventure.

She looks through the passage for a while, until she noticed an elderly blind man, sitting near a wall right by the alley, gazing down the same pathway that she was glancing downwards before him.

He has coffee skin color, short snow-white hair along with a beard that is a small buzz cut, as he was sitting down on top of a little blanket, with a sign that said, "I AM HOMELESS. WILL WORK FOR MONEY."

He is wearing a light green jacket, with a pale shirt underneath, as his jeans become worn out slightly as there were holes in some places on the jeans and no shoes nor socks.

His eyes are pure milky as if he is blind, not wearing any sunglasses to fakes like any of the greedy isolated people that pretends to act for money when they are undoubtedly stealing wallets and anything that are worth a fortune.

The man glanced back at over where she is and softly spoke to her, with a calm tone, with a bit of a southern accent in his language, "You want to know what's down there, do you?"

She felt intrigued by his words, but responded to his question, "Yes, I do. Do you know what is down there, mister?"

He softly chuckled as he moderately shook his head side to side, slightly amused at her question and answered back to her question, "That's what you decide to see what you want to see. I can't see what is down there anymore. I barely walk either. But you can." he continued, as he slightly shifted to show that he couldn't walk.

"If you are capable to go down there to see what lurks down at that place, you can perceive it for yourself. It won't be easy though, the new world there, is not what you see that is like ours, you have to be more careful and wise to enter that place," he warned.

Stephanie was quiet for a moment, before nodding her head and twisted slightly the other way around to confront him and gently placed her palms on his wrinkly old hands and softly whispered, "I'll promise you this; if I come back safely without any wounds, cuts, bruises, nor anythin', I'll give you somethin' that I got from that place to prove it is safe to go down there."

He was silent for a moment, before nodding his head slightly, agreeing to her trust and wager and Stephanie gently smiled a little, happy that he acknowledged with her plan.

She gently pulled her hands away from him, being careful knowing how fragile he is, and turned back around, gazing through the eerie alley.

She inhaled and then exhaled, trying to calm herself down from the bad feeling in her stomach, assuring that there is nothing inside that can frighten her to death or most terrifying, kill her to death.

So, she started taking modest steps down the passage, hoping to be an exit at the other end.

As she was walking, people started to gather up behind her in front of the elder, not daring to take a step into the alley to retrieve her because of a legend that spread throughout the whole city.

The legend that spread throughout the town was when a little boy entered the same passage and never came out. In a short time, many people decided to go into the passage to retrieve the boy, but none prevailed from coming back out of the alley.

As many years have passed, the legend rolled off people's shoulders, and they ignored the alley, for millions and millions of years.

Now, a young girl is entering the passage, without any weapons, nothing.

"Careful young lady." a man warned from the crowded crowd. "Some people go in the alley and never came out."

She continued to walk down the alley, ignoring the man's warning and a female cried out in fear from the crowd, worried about the girl's safety, "Can anyone stop her from getting in there?!"

"Nope! Whoever goes in, cannot back out!" another male claimed, answering the female's panicked question.

She continued to walk down the passageway, not caring about the crowd that was surrounding the alley's entrance, confused, scared, and worried that the female just walked into the passage, not knowing about whatever or whoever's lurks inside the alley.

As she walked carefully down the pathway, keeping an eye out for any attacks from anyone coming from any place, she noticed the mist is gradually disappearing, revealing a door at the end of a brick wall, and she couldn't hear any of the panic yelling from the crowd behind her back.

After she reaches the door, a long way away from the opening of the pathway, she glanced over her right shoulder, over to the entrance of the alley, wondering how far she strode ahead from the entrance and realized that the entrance of the pathway disappeared, as if it is not there anymore.

Confused and perplexed, she looked in front and saw the exit of the passage, revealing buildings that looked like back at home.

She was silent for a second, before glancing around for a moment, then, stepped out of the alley, into an unfamiliar street, with white cement, like it was cleaned for a million of years.

When she took a step onto the street, instead of greeting with unfamiliar people that she never knew before, she was greeted by androids instead!

These robots have unusual looks, but wearing the exact same outfits, which is a dark suit, with dark pants and black shoes.

The town doesn't look like the robot city that Stephanie encounters earlier in her adventures.

She was startled at first when she noticed the machines, but eventually calmed down, ensuring to herself that she dealt with this earlier.

When she wandered onto the new pavement of the sidewalk, the fashionably dressed robots walked past her, not noticing an unusual person has stepped onto the town, looking a little lost.

She was going to politely ask one of them for help, when he roughly pushed through her, hitting her right shoulder, really hard, but not too strong enough to knock her off her feet immediately.

She winced from the impact and was going to call out to him to apologize for his actions when another roughly hit her on her left back shoulder, now knocking her down to the ground.

Stephanie collapsed on the land, wincing slightly from the impacts on both of her shoulders, stroking them to remove the pain away. She got up to her feet, trying to ignore the pains on her shoulders that disappeared quickly.

Instantly, she wants to abandon the place for a more opportune timing.

Before she could fully stand up to her feet, something hard and fast, collided with her back, like a football player running towards the goal, hurled her down to the earth, front first on the ground.

Stephanie winced in pain when she collided with the land, her hair moved in front of her, like a carpet, as pieces of paper went everywhere, spreading all over the place of where she and the other person that collapsed on the ground on his bottom, as his right hand were on his right temple.

This time, instead of androids stomping on them, all the robots walked around them, not caring one bit to aid them back up to their feet.

Stephanie groaned softly as she slowly rose to her knees, slowly and gingerly, as someone else behind her back got up slightly too, groaning lightly too.

She glanced over her shoulder to see who collided into her, but all of her hair was in the way, so, she couldn't see the figure, but, instead, she could see a few of the person's pants and shoes.

" _Ah, I am very sorry, ma'am! I-I didn't mean to ram into you! I-I was late with-! Oh, my gosh, my papers!_ " an electronic voice exclaimed in shock.

Stephanie sighed as she shook her head slightly, trying to move some of her hair and wires out of her face to identify the figure once more, and after moving the hair out of her face, she glanced over her shoulder to recognize the figure represents as an android, except wearing other types of articles of clothing than the other robots that rudely walked past the both of them.

He has short brunette military "hair" that sticks out to the left, fair "skin" color and white optics, fully of rush and panic.

He is wearing a long-sleeved shirt, with furled sleeves that are up to his elbows and a V-shaped collar, a brown tie down in the middle of his brown belt around his thin waist, with a dark buckle.

The male robot is also wearing a pair of brown pants, with pockets at the sides, and furled pant legs up to his ankles and brown shoes.

The male robot has four fingers on both hands, and he was frantically gathering the pieces of paper that were scattered everywhere where Stephanie, and he was.

Stephanie snapped out of her interested daze and supported him to gather the papers that were scattered everywhere on the ground, without him noticing a human from an unknown world was aiding him with his paperwork.

When she and the android were down to the last paper, she reached down to the paper on the ground with her left hand as her right hand contained the papers as she placed them into a light brown messenger bag with a flap over the top, which she thought was a random bag, as the robot that collided into her reached over to where she was reaching to, trying to collect the same piece that she was reaching to of the paper as fast as he can.

They both touched hands, and she could feel the coldness and hardness of his "skin", but also feel a bit of softness too, as he felt really, really soft flesh of the mysterious person that he collided into, feeling confused and curious about the strange feeling.

They both glanced upward to see who they both are and when he notices her as a human, as she saw him as a robot, he gave out a shocked and startled gasp, startled at her form as she was interested in his appearance, instead of screaming her lungs out like anyone else would that come from her side of the place.

Before she could even talk to him, he quickly stood up from kneeling on the land, forgetting about the piece of paper that was underneath her left hand and quickly picked up the light brown messenger bag from the ground that Stephanie placed all the pieces of essays inside and quickly walk past her, running straight through the slightly tight crowd.

"Hey, wait!" Stephanie called for him, with the piece of paper in her right hand, while she stood up fast as she can, forgetting about the collision that she had that almost made her go back down to the ground to regain her strength again, but she ignored the feeling of dizziness from the impact of the robot.

"You forgot your-!" she called, before noticing that he disappeared through the crowd, and she sighed, with an annoyed groan in her tone.

"Your paper." she finished.

She smacked her forehead with her left hand, groaning quietly in annoyance, annoyed that she would have talked to him earlier.

But, then, she glanced over at the piece of paper in her hand and realized the essay is a bit of crucial work that he dropped from the impact that they have done for an interview at a job that he wants to enter.

"Oh, shiitake mushrooms!" she cussed, out loud to herself, as the surrounding robots ignored her curse, thinking it was something that she forgot at home. "This is an important piece! If he doesn't have this, he's going to be instantly rejected by the company!"

She glanced back up at the crowding robots, crowding around tightly, making it difficult for her to catch sight of him in time before he could reach the place.

Therefore, she smiled, getting an idea in her head.

She carefully and softly folded the robot's paperwork into an origami butterfly and gently placed the butterfly in her blue jeans pocket in the front.

She glanced up at the heavens and noticed the sky was grim in a dull brown color and could smell oil, rust, grime, and many other disgusting smells that she smelled.

Stephanie felt disgusted by the scent, but eventually brushed it off her shoulders, walking straight towards the way the robot went to.

As she wandered, robots walked with her, not noticing how small she is compared to them, so, she ignored the problem of heights and continued to walk, blending into the crowd.

She glanced up at the top and saw many structures, factories, and many more buildings that looked like they could cover Matthean or New York City.

At the same time, as she was walking through the city, one of the robots caught sight of her, while she was looking around as she walked and gave a disgusted look, before glancing back in front, walking directly, away from her.

She felt slightly annoyed that she is lost in the city, so, she glanced at one of the robots for help, who is a street sweeper, and she walked over to him, being the kind gentle girl, she gently cleared her throat, capturing his attention.

The street sweeper has a light brown cap on top of his head, as a brunette bandanna around his neck, with light green gloves, a faded green shirt with rolled up sleeves, with dark green overalls and black boots.

He has copper "skin" color and his eyes were closed, wearing a pair of black headphones on top of his head.

"Excuse me?" she asked, halfway loud for him to listen to her.

The android street sweeper opened his eyes, revealing black round optics, instead of white optics like some robots that she encountered around her and glanced at her and removed one of his earpieces to his headphones, and Stephanie gently smiled.

"Can you help me?" she asked.

Instead of paying no attention to her, because of her appearance, he instead smiled, and stopped his music, to listen to her conversation.

" _Sure, what is it?_ " he asked, curious about her question.

"I'm followin' a robot that forgot an important piece of his paperwork, can you help me find him?" she asked, politely.

" _All right, what does this fellow look like?_ " he asked, leaning against his mop that he was using to clean the ground, curious about the person that she is following.

"Well, he has a white V-neck shirt, brown pants with a belt, and brown shoes, and carryin' a messenger bag with a flap over the top?" she informed.

He blinked in confused about her information and rose one of his eyebrows.

" _Him?_ " He questioned.

Stephanie nodded her head yes. He thought for a moment to himself, before gently chuckled, and she felt curious about why he chuckled.

She was going to query him about why he snickered, but stopped herself, knowing that would be disrespectful to ask and dodged the question.

" _Well, he went to the Fat Cats Co. building,_ " he replied gently.

"Really?" Stephanie replied, with hope in her heart. "Do you know where the building is?"

" _Well, sweetie, it is right behind your back,_ " he replied, chuckling softly as he nodded his head side to side slightly, amused at her slight confusion.

She confusedly rose one of her eyebrows and glanced over her shoulder, noticing a massive building that reaches up to the top that is a neck ache for her to look all the way up in the air.

"Oh, thanks." she sheepishly thanked, glancing back at him, sounding slightly embarrassed.

He nodded his head, granting her act of giving and placed back on the earpiece, continued to play his music, as he gently bobs his head slightly, listening to the tune of his music.

Stephanie twisted the other way around towards the building that was behind her back and saw bunches of androids entering the construction and exit it after a while of being inside.

The building is in a million of miles up in the air, decorated with millions and trillions of windows that are filled with androids working inside in each place, typing on their computers, wandering, or just standing there, talking to one of their robot friends.

The construction is clearly white, instead of concrete colored like the ones back at home, with the sign on the front, above the entrance of the construction, saying, "Fat Cat Co."

She escalates on each of the steps, before walking to the porch of the enormous building and walked over to the glass doors of the building.

She hesitated for a moment, before shrugging it off her shoulders about the feeling, opened one of them by pushing forward, entering the Fat Cat Co. building, searching for the robot that collided into her earlier.


	3. Chapter 2: Inside The Fat Cats Co Buildi

When Stephanie entered the building after the glass doors behind her closed, she noticed that there are many lined chairs up beside the wall against the hallway, like a line for the hospital when a patient is injured.

She noticed the same robot that she encountered earlier, was sitting in the very first chair of the line, waiting patiently for the next following number on the machine, as he was clenching his bag with his right hand on the handle over his shoulder.

Stephanie smiled gently and walked over to him, sitting right next to him without him observing her coming across to him. She glanced over at him and noted the anxious look on his face and by his first finger of his left hand tapping his knee, worriedly.

Stephanie slightly smirked at him and replied, breaking the ice between the two of them, "This is your first time being here, hm?"

He jerked his head around to confront her and when he only just noticed her sitting right next to him, he gave out a loud startled electronic shriek, startling Stephanie almost half to death, and the lady bot that was sharpening her nails with a file and jumped sideways, landing back first on the ground.

Stephanie winces after he impacted on the ground right next to her with a soft, "ooh", as the lady bot rolled her optics, annoyed that she got startled by a noise and went back about sharpening her nails.

"Are ya alright?" she asked, worriedly as she stood up to her feet, glancing over at him as he was on his back.

" _I-I'm alright._ " he stammered, answering her worried question, as he changes posture onto his bottom after getting up slightly. " _Wh-What are you doing here at this moment?_ "

Stephanie softly chuckled and answered back to his question, "You forgot somethin' when we first met back at the sidewalks."

He rose one of his eyebrows in confusion, and she reached out her right hand out for him to grasp to get up from the ground and when he noticed her right metallic hand, he felt curious and alert for any attacks that she might do to him.

"Are ya gunna wait for your turn on the ground or am I gunna to hold my hand out for you to take?" she asked.

He gazes at her for a moment, before taking her hand to answer her question, and she assisted him up to his feet with one gentle heave.

"There ya go! Up onto your feet!" She softly exclaimed, gently patting on his shoulder.

" _Thank you, ma'am_." he nervously thanked.

"You're welcome," she answered, releasing his hand.

They both sat right back down on the same chairs, and she remembered the butterfly origami that she made.

"Oh, about that," she replied, reaching into her blue jeans pocket.

She revealed the butterfly origami to him and like magic, it unfolded by itself and revealed the paperwork that he forgot.

" _I knew I forgot something!_ " he exclaimed, as he gently received the paper from her hand.

"Yeah, I was tryin' to tell you that you forgot 'bout it when we met at that place," she explained.

He nervously chuckled again, and she lightly smiled, as he placed the piece of paper into his bag.

" _As a result, do you have a home?_ " he asked, glancing back towards her.

Her smile disappeared, and she glanced away from him, as she twirled her thumbs.

"No, not really. I'm just a one-woman army apparently," she answered.

" _Oh, I'm sorry._ " he apologized, feeling worried that he might hit a nerve.

"That's okay, occasionally it happens, sometimes it doesn't," she replied.

A moment of silence fell between the two of them, and she gently chuckled as she lightly shook her head from side to side a bit, slightly amused at her actions of not properly introducing herself to another person.

"Where are my manners?" she asked herself, before turning slightly towards him and held out her bionic hand again for a handshake instead. "My name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, yours?"

He lightly smiled and took hold of her hand, and shook with her.

" _Nash, Nash P-982,_ " he answered, gently shaking her hand.

"'Nash?'" she repeated in interest as they released their hands. "That is an intriguing name for an attractive robot like you."

Nash's cheeks blushed in a light brown color, as he looked away, sheepishly stroking the back of his head from her flirt, as Stephanie gently giggled at his reaction and glanced around the area.

"So, like I said before after you screamed like a little girl, 'Is this your first time here?'" she repeated her question.

" _Yes, it is my first time here,_ " he answered.

Silence fell between the two of them, and Nash felt like he should ask a question to her, but, the quizzes in his mind are rambled that he couldn't pick just one question.

Then, after a moment of silence, a soft beep beeped from the microphone on the wall and a voice called out through the electro-acoustic transducer, " _Number 78 come to the office, please._ "

Nash glanced upwards and stood up from where he was sitting as Stephanie glanced upwards at him, full of curiosity.

" _Well, this is my number,_ " he replied.

"Wait a moment, I'ma comin' with ya," Stephanie replied, getting up from her chair.

Nash felt confused and curious for a moment, but eventually shrugged it off and walked up to the office door, along with Stephanie.

The office door was like the color of the air outside of the building that they are inside, except to have the name "Egz" on the glass. Stephanie noticed Nash was shaking from his arms, entire body and his legs.

She gently smiled and placed her right hand on his shoulder as he jolted slightly from her touch.

"Hey, it's okay. I reacted the same way when I was going to my first year of middle school after my 5th grade was done," she replied, gesturing to Nash.

He glanced at her with slight confusion, but softly smiled at her confidence, until the office door slammed open, startling the two of them, and out came a furious female, with long orangish reddish "hair", crimson eyes, lightly tanned skin color, and wearing a red office suit like the robots that walked around the city.

" _And don't interrogate me again for my company!_ " an angry voice shouted out from the room.

" _Next time, I'm bringin' the police from my town to here!_ " the female snapped back.

She pushed past Stephanie and Nash without a pardon of her rude behavior.

"Hey, excuuuse us, ma'am," Stephanie replied, in a sarcastic remark, as her hair somewhat turned into a red color, which made Nash more curious and slightly nervous.

She turned back around with a fiery scowl at them, which made Stephanie feel curious about the glare instead of shuddering, as Nash shivered at her glare.

" _Well, excuuuse me!_ " she snapped back at them, coming again at Stephanie.

She rolled her eyes as she left in a huff, and Stephanie returned to Nash, as her hair and wire color turned back to their traditional shades.

"Are ya ready?" she asked.

Snapping out of his daze, he stood up straight and answered, " _Y-yes! I'm ready!_ "

Stephanie nodded her head once and walked down the hallway, along with Nash by her side, still looked slightly nervous, and they entered the room until Stephanie started to cough a little.

" _A-Are you alright, Stephanie?_ " Nash asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered. "It's just the air is full of smoke."

Inside the room, where the two of them are at, is slightly dark for them both to see, but, Stephanie and Nash could see a black felt chair sitting in front of a desk, while the back of the chair was facing the both of them, staring at the window behind the desk. The smell of cigarettes and smoke filled Stephanie's nose, making her slightly coughing from the scent.

The seat turned around, revealing another robot sitting on the chair, and he is wearing the same clothes as the other robots do from outside of the Fat Cat Co company's building, except he has jet black hair, that sticks up to the side, white optics like Nash, except darker "skin" color.

" _Welcome to the Fat Cat Co company!_ " he greeted, in a male electronic voice, like all the robots. " _My name is Egz, and I'm really happy to see you here._ "

He held out his hand for a handshake and Nash took a hold of his hand, shaking it with him

" _I'm glad to be here myself, Mr. Egz,_ " Nash spoke, releasing his hand after they shook, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of the desk, as Stephanie sat down on the other one right next to him.

Egz glanced over at Stephanie, glancing up and down at her, examining her body, before glancing away from her, masking his disgusted face.

" _Anyways, do you both have any paperwork?_ " Egz asked as he placed his hands together.

Nash opened the flap to his bag and reached inside, getting his paperwork, as Stephanie uses her gem powers to summon something, but, summoned a white bubble instead, filled with a small stack of papers inside.

The bubble popped once it appeared in front of Stephanie, as she caught the stack of papers, handing it to the slightly shocked Egz.

Ignoring the shocking powers, he collected the stack of papers from Stephanie first, before holding out his hand for the stack of papers from the also shocked Nash.

He cleared his throat to get his attention from the strange powers that Stephanie showed, and he blinked, before handing the small stack of papers to Egz.

Egz collected the papers from him and looked at two papers of each stack, before glancing up at them.

" _Alright, I get that you are both ready for work, so, I'll hire him,_ " Egz spoke, pointing at Nash. " _As a worker for projects and that thing,_ " he continued, pointing at the mildly annoyed Stephanie. " _As a janitor._ "

" _Uh, sir?_ " Nash spoke after he was finished.

" _Yes?_ " he questioned.

" _That_ " _thing,_ " _you mentioned, it is she and her name Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen,_ " he answered.

She understood what he meant and her hair turned back into her normal colors, as Egz rolled his optics.

" _Alright, Stephanie, you are my janitor,_ " he repeated, grudgingly.

"Alright, cleanin' my thing anyway." Stephanie shrugged, although she is still annoyed about being called a "thing" from a robot.

" _Good! Have a fantastic day you two for today. Tomorrow, come at 6 o'clock for work or else you will be fired._ " Egz instructed as they both stood up to their feet.

" _Alright, we'll come back tomorrow as soon as we can._ " Nash agreed, walking out of the office before the door closed behind her back.

Sighing, Stephanie walked along with Nash to the entrance of the building, getting ready for the next following day, to work in the Fat Cat Company for money, or for some reason, mysteries of the past.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Day Of The Job

The next following day, in the crack of dawn, Stephanie was the first one to wake up earlier than Nash did at 4 o'clock in the right timing.

She got up from the bed that Nash loaned to her, which is his own bed since his nephew sleeps in the other room and doesn't occupy another room, so, she decides it is okay to sleep in someone else's bed since she has done it a couple of times in the past few adventures.

With the covers nicely tucked to the sides, the blankets neatly folded over the top, and the mattress, well, the mattress is soft like other beds would be like.

It kind of reminded her of her own bed, soft, warm, with two blankets, a yellow and a green, a soft pillow for her head, and… well, very comforting to be on at midnight.

She slowly got up from the bed that she was sleeping on, wearing her pajamas since she is sleeping in someone else's bed, worried that she might get caught naked in the middle of the room.

She picked up her clothes that she stripped and walked into the bathroom to change, for some privacy from Nash or his nephew.

After she changed into the same clothes from yesterday, which oddly was washed from Nash's helpfulness since she helped him with the lost paper, and she encountered Nash, sitting on a chair at the table, wide awake and wearing his own clothes from before, except the lack of his bag.

In his right hand is a white cup, filled with heated oil before she even got up from the bed. (Since there is no coffee around in Stephanie's side of the story.)

"I take it that you've woken up earlier than me?" she asked, gently interrupting his peaceful time.

He glanced over at her and noticed she's awake too, except the lack of her sweater.

" _Yes, I did,_ " he answered. " _I already woke up my nephew to get ready for work, and he already left._ "

Smiling lightly, she placed her right hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle hug with both of her arms, gently startling him from the sudden affection.

" _What on Earth are you doing?_ " Nash asked, perplexed at what she is doing, as he set his cup of oil down on the table.

"It's a little thing I do whenever I'm around my friends or my family members; I hug them behind their backs or their fronts, whichever side they want that is." she politely explained.

Curious, he placed his right hand on her right arm, noticing the warm in her arm, instead of coldness like his metal, and felt more confused.

Why is her metal warm instead of ice-cold like any other robots?

She released him from her hug and glanced up at the clock on the wall, smirking slightly to herself. The time on the clock was at 4:30.

"We gotta get ready to go to work or like Egz said, we could get fired on our first shift," she warned.

Nash understood, so, he finished his coffee and stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and went to the door of his home, where on the side of the wall and on the hooks, his bag is hanging from, as he took it off.

Stephanie walked over with him, taking her sweater off from the hooks, placing it on her body, zipping it up.

" _Luckily I got bus money for us to travel,_ " Nash commented, to let Stephanie know what he is doing.

She smirked again and replied, "I got a much better idea, but, since you got your own way to travel, I guess I'll do my own stuff."

Confused, he was going to ask what she meant, when she opened the door to the house, to the opening and made a mention of "after you" as a polite way to let him go out first.

Nash nodded his head, walking through the entrance to the porch, as Stephanie closed the door behind her back, as Nash turned back around, locking the door with his keys.

After he had locked the door, he turned back around to Stephanie, to see that she was stretching out her legs, getting ready for something.

"What's your closest time record of being at the company?" she asked.

Nash blinked once, before doing fast calculations, and answered, " _About 9.5 minutes. Why?_ "

Stephanie gently chuckled, before glancing over her shoulder to him, as her left metal eye was glowing a luminous light blue color.

"For me; it's about 4 minutes for me to get there that fast," she answered. "Or maybe about 2 or 1 minutes."

Nash's jaw dropped in shock.

" _H-How?!_ " he exclaimed. " _N-No one can run that fast!_ "

She chuckled again and glanced forward.

"Then watch, instead of askin'," she replied.

Confused, he was going to ask another question, when she jumped, about 10 feet in the air, soaring for a few minutes towards a building, before landing on a roof building, glancing at Nash.

"'Ey! You need to go to work or else you might be late instead of me!" she called to him, before turning around to the side, running towards the edge and jumping to the other building.

Snapping out of his shocked daze, he blinked, before remembering what he was doing, so, he quickly ran straightforward towards the company as fast as he can, while looking out for Stephanie in the meantime.

When he finally reaches the entrance of the company, almost late at 5:57, he huffed and puffed, as he knelt down slightly to recover his breath from all the running. Besides, the bus is closed at 4 o'clock in the morning.

"Took ya long enough to getcha here!" a voice called to him.

He glanced up from the ground, to see Stephanie kneeling down on top of a small part of a concert for the place, as she… looked different.

She instead has lightly tanned skin color, her skin is covered with white snowy fur, like a leopard, standing on her hind legs. Her long tail, flicked side to side, waiting patiently for him to say something as he was shocked to see her like this.

" _H-How… I-I…_ " he stammered, too shocked to talk to her.

"Come on, what it is?" she asked, as she jumped down, landing on her front and back paws, before returning up to her hind legs, walking over to him.

" _Y-You're… You're a…_ " he continued as he paused in each middle of his sentences.

"A shapeshifter?" she finished for him, moving her paw fingers on her right hand, before shapeshifting back into her own self. "You have to get use to it once you understand what I meant."

He was too much of in awe to ask another question, before Stephanie placed her right hand onto his shoulder, smiling gently to him.

"Right now, we got 30 minutes to get inside." she softly spoke.

" _R-Right._ " he finally spoke, turning around, before getting startled to death when Stephanie just lifted up from the ground, bridal style.

"Allow me to carry ya instead," she advised.

Nash didn't have any words to explain, because he is in too much of a shock to talk to her.

She carried him inside the company, and when they entered, they encounter Egz, looking confused about the way she is carrying him.

"Sorry. He is just a little tired from runnin' here instead of usin' his bus tokens," she replied to Egz, responding to his question before he could even explain.

" _Alright. And good timing too. You need to change into your janitor clothes, and he,_ " he paused, smirking slightly, as he placed the cigarette over to his other side of his lips. " _He has a special seat of his own._ "

Curious, she placed Nash down on the ground to his feet, and asked, "What seat?"

" _That is none of your business._ " Egz snapped.

Kind of annoyed at his snap, her hair slightly turned red, until she calmed down, her hair going back to her traditional colors.

"Alright, I'll go change into my janitor clothes and pretend this is nothin' to me." she sarcastically replied, walking to a patiently waiting female bot, that doesn't look remotely like the one waiting at the desk.

She has long brown "hair" that is up in a tight bun, fair "skin" color, with white optics like Nash with four fingers on both of her hands, really petite like a ballerina.

She is wearing a long black skirt that reaches down to her ankles, with a white trim underneath and black flats. The shirt she is wearing is like a business suit decorated with buttons that are buttoned, except suitably for a female and gently smiling at Stephanie.

" _Welcome!"_ she happily greeted her. " _My name is Karen P-94, and I am your helper._ "

"Hello, Karen." Stephanie greeted back to her.

" _Would you please follow me?_ " she asked, making a mention to follow her.

Stephanie nodded her head and followed her, down through a hallway and into a changing room. She knelt down slightly to retrieve her janitor clothing, as her tie went down in front of her.

" _Drat._ " she softly cursed, moving it back up into her shirt, before moving out and into her front.

She gave an annoyed groan and stood up, moving the tie back into her shirt, until she came face to face with Stephanie as she was holding out her right hand, with a small pin in hand.

It was a tie pin, and she is giving it to her. The tie pin is a gold pin with a tiny chain trailed behind it, with a small button clasp for it to stay in.

"Here, this might help ya with that loose tie." she loaned.

She gazed at the pin for a moment, before taking the pin from her and looked confused about how she is getting to unlock it from the closed end.

Stephanie noticed her puzzled look on her face, and reached over with both of her hands and gently opened it for her, before clipping it to her tie, then looped the end to one of her buttonholes and finished.

"There, you look much better like that," she confessed.

" _Really?_ " she asked, reaching up with her right hand, feeling the button herself.

She nodded her head, answering her question and walked around her and took the janitor clothes, which are in an ugly green color.

"So… this is the clothes that I'm supposed to wear?" she asked, wearily.

" _Affirmative, Ms. Allen,_ " Karen answered.

A soft chuckle escaped from Stephanie, as she lightly shook her head side to side, slightly amused at her actions.

"Please, "Ms. Allen" was my mother." she softly spoke. "Call me 'Stephanie'."

Karen nodded her head once, feeling confused about her gentle speaking, and she waited patiently for her to change.

"Uh, are you… waiting for me to… change?" Stephanie slowly asked, sounding confused and a little shy.

" _Yes. Is it a problem?_ " she asked.

"Absolutely not, it's no problem 'bout that," she answered. "It's merely that I'm actually more of a privacy woman than letting other people and robots to see what I am doin'."

Understanding what she meant, she abandoned the changing room of where she is, and she changed into her clothes.

On the outside of the changing room, Karen was waiting patiently for her to finish changing, until Stephanie spoke from the other side of the door of the changing room, "'Ey, Karen?"

Glancing over at the door, she wonders of why she asked.

" _Yes?_ " she asked.

"Why the hell did they give me an extremely short skirt?"

Sighing, she rolled her optics, understanding what she meant.

" _Because they decided to,_ " she answered.

"Well… I really don't like it in color and in size!"

Feeling confused about her complaint, she was going to ask a question, when she heard a flick from the skirt, and heard, "Never mind! I got my own tricks!"

She lightly shook her head from side to side gently, softly chuckling to herself about her strange emotions, but, yet, why doesn't she want to make her do things for her?

"'Ey! I'ma done in 'ere!" she called to her.

" _That's excellent!_ " she called.

"Alright, would you like to see?" she asked.

She nodded her head, answering her question and the door opened, revealing Stephanie, wearing a blue jean overall with a pocket in the front, her blue shirt underneath, light blue worker shoes, and her hair up in a low ponytail, as Karen noticed the cobalt dyed blue streak across the side of her head.

" _You… have a streak on the side of your head,_ " she replied.

Curious about her reply, she reached up with her right hand and felt the spot where the streak is.

"Oh, that. It was somethin' I did with my parents when I was considerably younger," she answered.

" _You dyed your hair cobalt?_ " she asked.

"Yeah, 'cept the whole head. I prefer my right side of my temple." she answered. "In my opinion, a streak is awesome to have!"

She nodded her head and Stephanie noticed Egz coming, so, she walked around Karen and stood perfectly still in front of him.

Egz looked confused about the clothes she is wearing.

" _They are… supposed to be green,_ " he spoke, confused about the sudden change of the clothes and color.

Stephanie glanced down at the clothes they are wearing and rolled her eyes.

"I hate being rude 'bout the choice of clothin' from your workers, but, I recently like this type of clothin'," she spoke.

" _Alright, anyways, trash has to be cleaned, dishes too, and most of all, don't go underground!_ " he explained, before warning her.

Curious about what's underground, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Alright. Anythin' else?"

" _Yeah, don't screw things up!_ " he warned again.

She nodded her head again, understanding his warning and Egz walked past her and Karen, before stopping in his tracks.

" _Oh, and one more thing; don't go to the tar pits,_ " he warned once more, before leaving.

Even more curious, she glanced away for a moment, before shrugging again, and went to work cleaning.

She took out the trash, which is spilling over with various types of garbage inside, cleaned Egz's cigaret trays, which are also overflowing too, and many other things that she worked on.

She took a break for a moment, stretching out her back, until she glanced over her shoulder, to see someone that is in the building.

The figure has short clipped light moon colored hair, fair "skin" color that is wrapped in bandages on the palms of the hands, which are five fingers instead of four, audio receptors on the side of her head as antennas were sticking up straight, almost over her head, a white optic instead of two (since the other one is covered by a bandage) and wearing a black suit like the others.

She was walking past Stephanie while carrying some papers in her hands and Stephanie gently smiled.

"Afternoon." she gently greeted.

She was quiet when she greeted but just shrugged it off her shoulders, ignoring her greet and walked past her.

Feeling like she is an alien slightly, she just ignored it, deciding to let her decision to trust, and continued to work, until she caught Nash, in a lonely office, with papers scattered in different directions, oddly chewing on the end of his pencil, looking like he is on a difficult problem.

Feeling curious, she walked over to him, and gently tapped his shoulder, startling him. He whipped over his shoulder, to notice Stephanie, before sighing.

" _Please don't do that next time._ " he gently pleaded.

"Alright, I promise," she promised, before noticing the blueprint. "Anyways, whatcha doin'?"

" _I am working on a problem that is about the machines and whatever I could think of, it just doesn't feel right,_ " he explained.

She listened to his explanation and gently smiled, as she watched him chewed again.

"You know, if you continue to chew like that," she spoke, taking the pencil away from his hand after he finished chewing. "You're going to lose all of your pencils if you continued to chew like that."

He nodded, understanding what she meant, and she glanced back at the blueprint that is in front of him and chuckled.

" _What's funny?_ " He asked.

"This blueprint is halfway right," she answered, before pulling her shirt sleeve down, revealing her metal arm. "But allow me to prove to you what you got it wrong."

She opened her compartment, revealing a mechanical pencil, with a small container of lead, a cleaning rag for her glasses with a cleaning spray filled with cleaning liquid, as the compartment's lid was decorated with different credit cards and a small picture of a different version of her, with someone else and a little girl with a boy.

She took out the mechanical pencil, which is a clear pencil, with some led inside and black too. Stephanie clicked the button that is near the bottom and lead came, and she started performing her magic on the blueprint.

After she is done, she moved back up, closing the pencil and placed it back in the compartment in her right arm.

"Well?" she asked. "What do you think?"

Nash was quiet as he gazes at the blueprint. She did quick, but very long math, sketched a few places of different gears, wires, and many more.

" _H-How…?_ " he questioned, before drifting off, bewildered at her strange magic.

"Like I said in the past, "Instead of askin', just watch," she repeated, before leaving him to continue working on cleaning some messes that are deep inside the building.

When she walked away from Nash, who went back to work on the newly redone blueprint, she noticed someone was watching her and it was the same person that she greeted earlier, except when she saw her noticing her, she disappeared.

Instead of chasing her, she shrugged her shoulders and went back to work, ready for the next day of working in the building that she began to trust towards, slowly this time.

Since there are more secrets, instead of other new creations.


	5. Chapter 4: The Second Day Of The Job

Stephanie was tired and annoyed at the same time.

She has been working all day, since Egz made it perfectly strict to work all night, instead of going outside and during the next day too.

That… wasn't the right plan for Stephanie to work with.

She stretched out her back, slightly wincing from the ache that she has to kneel down the whole time to scrub some oil off of the ground that one of the rude employees that just spilled.

As she stretched, she glanced over at Egz, who was talking to his fellow employees and to Stephanie's hearing, she hears is, "blah, blah, blah."

She rolled her eyes in slight annoyance, annoyed that she had to work all night for "extra credit" when she all wanted to do is to relax at Nash's home!

She went back down to scrub the ground when she glanced up to see Nash, walking across from her on the other side of the isles of desks instead of in front of her to make her more annoyed, carrying the blueprint of the machine that he was working, with the help of her.

When Nash reached Egz, he tapped his shoulder and Egz glanced over at Nash, with a slightly annoyed look on his face, but, eventually masked with a curious look on his face.

Since Stephanie's left ear is metal, she could hear what they are saying, and she is feeling slightly worried about their reactions.

Egz took the blueprint from Nash and looked at the diagram for a moment, before glancing up at the nervous looking Nash, looking worried as he wrung his hands, also worried about their thoughts too.

Instead of throwing it in the trash to make him restart, he instead smiled and wrapped his right arm around his shoulder, talking to him, as the blueprint was in his right hand, gently rolled up in a roll.

That means that they like it!

Relieved that they liked Nash's idea, she gently sighed, happy to know that Nash isn't going to get fired from making a mistake.

She went back finishing the mark on the ground and when she is done, she got up from the ground, stretching out slightly, when Nash walked up, with a smile on his face.

" _I… want to thank you for helping me,_ " he gently spoke while smiling.

"'Thank me?'" Stephanie repeated, before gently chuckling. "You don't hafta thank me, thank yourself."

"' _Me?_ '" he repeated in confusion. " _But, you helped me!_ "

"The other half of the project is from you, so, earn the credit." She gently protested, gently tapping his shoulder. "'Sides, if it wasn't for you, you would've been fired right here on the spot."

He was going to protest back, when he stopped, thinking to himself, before nodding his head, understanding what she meant.

"Anyways," she spoke, before nodding her head towards him. " _Duty_ calls."

She turned around to the other way, with her back towards him and walked down the hallway, while Nash was standing there, thinking to himself for a moment.

" _Hey, Nash!_ " a male employee called for him, as he turned around, to look at them. " _Would you like some champagne?_ "

He was quiet for a moment, before shaking his head as if "no thank you" and the employee that called him shrugged instead of urging him.

" _Okay, suit yourself._ " he shrugged, before going back in the celebration, to celebrate the first project that was made from a new guy.

As for Stephanie, she felt proud that Nash got to get credit for getting the job done, but, felt like she should have some credit too, but, knowing that'll make Egz angry, she instead decided to go underneath the radar.

She went into the janitor's closet to collect some window cleaning towels when the same bot that helped her to look for Nash came over and noticed her.

" _Well, hello again, miss._ " he greeted.

Startled, she turned around to notice him and sighed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." she greeted back.

He nodded his head, and she took out the towel, and he asked, " _So, my uncle finally got his job?_ "

She nodded her head yes, before glancing back at him.

"Hold on, are you Nash's nephew?" she asked, feeling curious.

He nodded his head and introduced himself, as he held out his right hand for a handshake from her, " _My name is Billy, Billy P-982._ "

Impressed that they are related, she gently took his hand and shook on it, excited to see him.

" _Name's Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen._ " she introduced back.

He nodded his head, and they released their hands, to get their stuff from the closet.

" _Anyways, is it true from the books?_ " he asked.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked, in confusion, as she grabbed the cleaning sprayer for the windows.

" _The books at the library!_ " he answered after he grabbed a different bottle of cleaning. " _They told us everything about humans when I was a little bot!_ "

Curious, she asked, "Really? What have they told you about humans then?"

He thought to himself for a moment while walking down the hallway with her and answered, " _Well, they said that humans need sunlight, air, and supplies to take care of themselves and others._ "

She nodded her head, understanding his explanation and asked, "Well, humans do need sunlight to take care of themselves, but, also needed food, water, and well, other things too."

" _Really? I didn't know that._ " Billy spoke.

A soft chuckle escaped from Stephanie, and she walked over to the glass, as Billy started to clean the computer screens when the robots are gone to recharge, or for instance, to have a "lunch break".

"In the meantime, let's just work right now, but, tomorrow is a relax day since tomorrow's a Saturday," Stephanie spoke.

" _Good idea!_ " Billy beamed. " _That's where I'll ask questions about you!_ "

Stephanie nodded her head, agreeing with his idea, although wanted to let him watch instead of asking, but, knowing that he's a teenager, she instead shrugged. She sprayed a couple of times on the window, and started to wipe, cleaning the window, until she could see right through it.

When she went to the next window to clean, she felt something's off about the window, but, ignored it, thinking it was just an odd feeling, and went to wipe it, when suddenly, the window popped out from the frame, crashing to the ground, millions and millions of miles down at the ground.

That scared Stephanie almost to death, as she tried to regain her balance, as Billy dropped his cleaning towel, and sprayer to help Stephanie, when she fell down, before she unsheathed her claws of both of her hands, revealing her silver metal claws, gripping the edge of the window, gripping on tight.

As for Billy, he was scared that Stephanie nearly got killed by falling out of the building from a loose window. He quickly went onto his knees, sliding forward as he skidded his knees, as Stephanie unsheathed her claws in the same time, gripping onto the ground with her claws, waiting for Nash to come back from recharging or Billy to come to save her as fast as he can.

When Billy came to the rescue, he reached down and gripped the straps of her overalls, and started to pull up, trying to get her up to the ground from danger, as she removed her right metal hand from the ground, wrapping it around Billy's chest to help herself to pull up, as her left was on the ground, pushing up straight.

She made a little mistake, and she slipped, giving out a startled yelp as Billy move forward, wrapping his left arm around her waist, as the other was on the ground this time, trying again to pull straight up.

She pulled out her second pair of arms underneath her first pair on the sides of her ribs, moving them up to Billy, and wrapped them around his waist, to pull up again, as he pulled up, as his hand slipped, and he was dangling over the side of the building, with his arms wrapped around Stephanie's waist, holding her in his grip to prevent her from falling to the ground, as she looked terrified and scared at the same time, worried to make another mistake.

Luckily, Nash came to see what is going on at the middle of the building and saw his nephew on the side holding Stephanie for protection, and he quickly ran over, terrified that his nephew is on the verge of falling to his death, so, he wrapped his arms around his nephew's sides to pull him up from the side, when he realized that with his weight combined with her, it is making it difficult for him to pull him easily.

Just before all things get worse, someone else's arms were wrapped around Nash's sides, preventing him from getting over the side too, pulling him backwards, as he pulled his nephew back over the edge onto the ground, as he pulled Stephanie back inside the building, as she used her ice powers to make an ice wall on the open window that nearly terrified her to death.

Just as things are normal, all four sighed in relief as Stephanie was shaking slightly, terrified at the moment that she nearly got toppled over the side to her death, along with Billy and Nash if the mysterious person hadn't come to the rescue.

She glanced up to see who saved them and saw the same person that she greeted and watched her helping Nash from his troubled work, sitting there on the ground, gazing at her as a bungee cord was wrapped around her waist, as the end was tied at a desk over to the side that is luckily made with the building too.

"Thank you…" she paused, as she panted a couple of times. "For savin' us."

" _You're welcome,_ " she replied.

She sighed as she glanced down at the ground, recovering from her scary experience of an almost-to-death tragedy, as she heard footsteps heading towards them.

" _What on Earth is going on here?!_ " Egz's voice yelled at them. " _And-Why is there ice covering one of the windows?!_ "

Stephanie glanced back up from the ground, to see Egz, with a furious look on his face, looking angry, as the other employees looked confused about the rackets.

" _It is because your janitor almost went over the side after the window just popped out of the frame!_ " the mysterious person snapped, answering Egz's question.

" _What?_ " he asked, baffled at her response. " _She merely pushed it!_ "

"No! I didn't!" Stephanie protested, standing up from the ground, shaking slightly though. "I was merely washin' the window like you said that I'll do, when the window suddenly popped out of the frame, almost making me crap a brick!"

Egz was silent when she confessed and then, Billy stood up from the ground and said, explaining the situation of what's going on, " _And I was helping her to get back up from over the side when my uncle luckily came over!_ "

Egz was still silent when he explained when Stephanie's shaking worsened, and she was going to collapse to the ground when Nash and Billy caught her before she could even touch the ground.

" _All right, so, she got scared._ " Egz scoffed. " _Remove the ice and place in a better glass frame._ "

Annoyed, Stephanie tried to get up to her feet to explain to Egz, when the mysterious person said, " _Listen, boss, she is traumatized and tired, let her relax for a few days, and we'll come back on Monday._ "

Egz glanced over his shoulder to Stephanie, as she was slightly shaking, and he sighed.

" _Fine. Only two days, nothing more_." he gave in, before turning back around to the door, and left the group alone with Stephanie.

" _Let's take her to my home_ ," Nash replied as he picked Stephanie up bridal style. " _And let me carry you._ "

Stephanie only replied with a slight smile, knowing that Nash asked like the same thing when Stephanie carried him when he was tired from running.

Nash carefully carried her to the ground, and carried her to her home, after Billy changed into his normal clothes, a white shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes, as the same bandanna was around his neck.

" _Hey, wait for us, uncle!_ " he called, as the mysterious person followed after him, wearing a green sweater with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans with black shoes.

Nash waited patiently for him to catch up with them, as Stephanie was immediately fell asleep in his arms, snoring quietly to herself while Nash gently smiled.

When he glanced back up from Billy, he noticed a female robot was running towards them too, which is Karen, and immediately, his cheeks blushed a light copper color, almost like his skin color, except darker.

" _There you two are,_ " she panted, as she knelt down slightly to catch her breath. " _I was wondering where she went to._ "

The only reply that Nash could come up was; " _Uh, well, uh…_ "

Billy snickered at his uncle's reaction when he noticed the female, while the mysterious person gently chuckled along with her.

" _Anyways, what is your name?_ " she asked.

" _Uh, Nash, Nash P-982,_ " he answered, blushing slightly.

" _My name is Karen, Karen P-94._ " she introduced.

"' _Karen._ '" Nash repeated, almost sounding like he is drunk, apparently drunk on love. " _That is a nice name._ "

Karen's cheeks also blushed too, as she glanced away, sheepish about his reply to her.

" _Uh, uncle, should we get to our home?_ " Billy asked, jabbing his thumb at the way to his home.

" _Huh? Oh, w-would you like to come to my home?_ " Nash asked, remembering what he was doing.

" _Oh, course I would,_ " Karen replied. " _Is that the reason why I'm following you?_ "

Nash nodded his head, and noticed that Stephanie was nearly going to fall out of his arms, so, he repositioned his arms again, with the help of Karen, and after helping him to get Stephanie back into his arms, he leads the group to his home, where he gave the keys to his nephew, and he unlocked the door, revealing his home.

" _I'm sorry it's not much of a home, but,_ " Nash began, before stopping in the middle of his sentences, to put Stephanie down on the couch to sleep on, where he was sleeping earlier yesterday. " _It is still home._ "

Karen gently smiled and Nash's cheeks blushed again and the mysterious person sat down on the couch ahead of where Stephanie is, gazing at the knocked out Stephanie on the couch.

" _What is her name?_ " she asked.

Nash glanced over at her and answered, " _Her name is Stephanie, Stephanie Nova Rose Allen. You?_ "

" _My name is Moon, Moon Gemcitor Midnight is my name,_ " she answered, introducing herself.

"' _Moon?_ '" Nash repeated, feeling curious about her name, but, shrugged it off his shoulders, knowing that is also like a robot's name. " _I suppose you heard that my name is Nash._ "

She nodded her head and Karen sat right next to her, as Billy sat right next to her as Nash sat down on a spare chair that was right next to the couch.

" _Where did she come from?_ " she asked, feeling curious.

" _I don't know,_ " Nash answered, trying to think to himself. " _I just bumped into her when she was just standing in the middle of the street, looking a little lost and confused at the same time._ "

Moon thought to herself for a moment, before Billy asked, " _Uncle? Is it like the same story that Grandpa told me?_ "

Nash fell quiet for a moment, thinking to himself, before sighing, " _No Billy, I don't think it is like that story about Tarboy. Although, what if there is more than that story?_ "

Moon thought to herself for a moment, before glancing at Stephanie, looking suspicious.

" _What if… she came from the human side of our world?_ "

Instantly, all robots looked at her as if she has something that they yearned for.

"' _The human side?_ '" Billy echoed. " _But, that human side was destroyed millions of years ago when the first robot was created!_ "

" _What if we are wrong? What if there is more than what we thought of?_ " Moon continued.

Nash was going to say something, when he paused, thinking to himself about other people, before glancing over at Stephanie, feeling worried.

" _If we want to see what else is there,_ " he began, as they listened. _"We need to instead watch, like how she said it before._ "

All four looked confused at his words, but, soon understood what he met, and fell silent, waiting for Stephanie to wake up from her long nap from the terrifying scare from the building that she was inside, that nearly killed his nephew.

Right now, they need to know more about humans, before they get into more secrets about the history.


End file.
